1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the packaging art and more particularly relates to apparatus for folding and then sealing the protruding end flaps of a package to the ends of the body of the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for packaging articles in packages formed from thermosealing wrapping material is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,857 which issued on Feb. 15, 1972, and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,721, which issued to Campbell on Mar. 27, 1951. Similar machines are disclosed in assignees Aterianus application Ser. No. 581,993, filed on May 29, 1975 and Nack et al Ser. No. 691,662, filed on June 1, 1976. The disclosures of these patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference. These patents disclose crimped extended end packaging machines which form packages from thermosealing materials with end flaps thereof crimped and extending outwardly. When in this form, the packages were heretofore considered complete and were sold to customers with the ends extended.